New Demon Clan ReDux
by bunji the wolf
Summary: My remixes of my first Story NarutoXHaku OnimushaXDevil May CryDante Take Naruto and Haku and make them Devil Hunter like Dante.
1. Chapter 1

**New Demon Clan ReDux**

**I don't anyone but Yulaw my Occ**

**A/N:Ok everyone this is my first story but remade I ****fuses**** it with other story Devil may cry with Onimusha ok so thing will ****be the same alittle and alittle not so the same like before Naruto will still get his pet and weapon but the other might not but gets others weapon might well here goes.**

**Chapter One-The Deal and the Job**

**Some where in the Demon Hell in the Ice kingdom of Hell**

"**So you two want me to bring your Princess back to you in one piece?" said the white hair demon man.**

**"Yes and do not let anyone harm the princess or your ass is grass Swordsmen." Spoke the Ice demon**

**The demon man chuckle "Let anyone harm her I sure you no one will lay a finger on her without having it cut off."**

**The two Ice demons known as Frosts nod their icy heads as the swordsmen smiled at them he bow and teleport away into black mist.**

**"You think we can trust that demon brother?" ask Ice**

**"He the only one that can leave this world without Him knowing Ice." Said Cold**

**Elsewhere inside a village call Konoha**

A little boy was run for his life from a drunken man waving a weapon in the air a knife in his hands. The little out run the man but fall down from being trip up.

"Now I got you demon brat!" said the drunk man

"Demon I'm not a demon Mr. please don't hurt me." Said the scare child

"Heh you can't fool me you demon brat now die!" yell the man

The boy close his eye wanting for the pain to start but then nothing came at all no pain or yelling. Once the boy opens his eyes he saw a man with white short hair wearing a red coat and a sword on his back.

"Hey who hic are you hic?" said the drunk

"Man oh man oh man you need to stay off the boobs." Said the young man

"I said who the hell hic are you hic?"

The young man smiled "Name Dante I'm a devil hunter and I came to this village to pick one up here."

"Hic I don't give a damn who hic your gonna hic pick up hic just let me kill the kid hic!" said the drunk

"That the thing you see I was hider to pick this kid up and if your going to kill him then you got to kill me first." Said Dante

"Who hic hider you hic?" ask the drunk

"The leader of this village that old man hider me to take the kid away." Said Dante

"AHHHHHH!!!" Yell the drunk as he attack Dante

Dante duck and move out of the way and kick the drunk in the face and upper cut him with a riser dragon!

The little boy was surprise how Dante took out the drunk man so quickly without breaking a sweat. The boy walked to Dante and spoke to him "Thank you Mr."

Dante look at him and smiled and pat him on the head "So your Naruto right?"

Naruto nod his head making Dante smiled more "I saw you out run that guy Naruto you got feet."

"Huh?" said Naruto

Dante chuckle "You got feet you run very fast kid and I know you have a demon inside you Naruto."

Naruto eyes widen "Demon…me?"

Dante nod his head "Yeah yup you are a demon kid I feel your energy well your not really a demon kid."

"Um could you explain to me Mr.Dante I'm really confuse here?" said Naruto

Dante chuckle "Well Naruto let leave for of all I still got a job to do take you away from the village and take you as my own."

"Huh?" said Naruto

"Naruto you're going to live with me kid." Said Dante

Then Naruto had a big grin on his face as he yells "THANK YOU GOD!"

**Elsewhere**

"Gahhhh!!!!!"

The little girl was in a corner watching a demon slaughter her father and few of the villager who were about to kill her. The girl was very scare after seeing her father killed her mother and her kill by a demon who saved her from death.

The demon just had a normal human face smiling at his work like it was no problem at all then he looked at the girl. She back up to the corner with tears in her eyes ready to cry but the man stop and bow his head toward her.

"**Are you ok**?" ask the demon man

"Who are you and why did you killed my father?" ask the scare girl

The demon chuckle "**I saved you from death that was all now come with me time to go**."

The girl push the demon man as he fell on the ground he watch the girl run away from her house into the cold snow outside . She trip on a rock and fell down she got back up and kept running away from him as man walked after her.

"**Ms please come back**!" yell the demon man

"_**She'll freeze out here but then again she is a demon princess but still I make a promise to them."**_

The girl kept running fast as she could but she stop at a froze lake when she heard two people talking and coming her way. She looked far from the lake to see a small boy with a man in a red coat she smiled and run over to them but she trip again on the froze lake.

**Other side of the Lake**

"So that why everyone called me a demon." Said Naruto

"Yeah but don't let it get to you Naruto your with me now kid boy your gonna learn a lot from me kid." Said Dante

"Hey Mr. Dante what that over there?" ask Naruto

The two saw a girl twice older then Naruto running out of the forest and trip on the icy lake as Dante saw a demon walked out of the forest holding a sword with blood on it.

"Hey Naruto stay here I'll deal with this." Said Dante as he draw his sword and run over to the girl and the demon.

"Hey you!" said Dante

The demon looks up and saw Dante swing his sword at the demon. But the demon block Dante attack with his sword and try to push him off but Dante was stronger alittle.

"So buddy who are you and why are you picking on little girls." Said Dante

"**Picking on?" said the demon**

"Your sword have human blood on it I can smell it so why are you here!" said Dante

Dante push back his sword casing demonic swordsmen to break his guard and Dante kick him in the stomach. And perform stinger on him but the demon move to the side and kick Dante to a tree which he hit his face to it hurt. Dante try to get his face off the icy tree but his tough got stuck by the ice.

"Nahhhhhh mann thisn suck!" said Dante

The demon laugh at Dante "**Hahahha you human are such fools Hahaha I enjoy fighting you Hahaha!"**

"Nah nahlaugh it up!" said Dante

The demon kept laughing at Dante but Dante kick the swordsmen into another tree beside his and got his tough stuck as well.

Dante chuckle as the swordsmen spoke "Nshut nup!"

Then suddenly a portal appear from the ground as a group of five fire dogs appear looking very anger and deadly. Once the swordsmen saw this he rip his tough from the tree as he yell out loud from the pain of ripping his tough off from the tree.

**Over with Naruto**

Naruto saw what happen and laugh at Dante and the Demon too but when he saw the fire dogs he run over the lake and help the girl up. As he did the ice broke and the two fell down into very cold icy lake deep they fell down.

The two gasp as Dante try to get his tough unstuck by the tree as the same time using his sword to fight the dog demons.

"Nahhhh gotta save the nnnkids!" said Dante

Dante kicks and swing his sword at the demon fire dogs as the swordsmen fought his own as well no one was coming for the children. Once of the dogs fire headbutt at Dante but miss when he duck but flame from the free Dante from the tree.

**Deep inside the icy waters**

Naruto was wide and awake thanks to the icy water but the girl was out cold falling into the darkness of the cold waters. Naruto grab her hand and pull her up as he swims up to the surface. Naruto body was going numb very quickly he couldn't feel his legs anymore as he start to fall down into the darkness of the waters with the girl.

But then Naruto fled a claw grab his hand and other garb his body he look down and at his right to see two large demon carrying his and the girl. The two demons push jump out of the lake holding the two in their giant claws as Naruto was very very very cold his face was blue.

The dog demons were gone and the two swordsmen were still fighting each other to save them. But the first Ice demon spoke "**"Excuse me ****GoganDantess didn't**** you have a job to do."**

The two stop fighting when they saw the two frosts had Naruto and the girl in their gasps. Then when Dante saw the two had Naruto he pull out his guns and was about to shot at the frost when the first one put Naruto up like a shield.

"Damn it! Ok what do you want" said Dante

**"We know of you son of**** Sparda why are you here?" ask the Frost**

"Well you know mission jobs saving children from demons." Said Dante

"**Hmp! Matter not we have what we want take your kid and leave us be." Said Frost 2 he toss Naruto at Dante.**

"Now now now I won't be leaving a couple of demons alone with a little human girl." Said Dante he aim his guns at them.

The frost just stare at Dante hoping he do something dumb but then the Swordsmen known as GoganDantess spoke "**Because she is a princess."**

"Princess you got to be kidding me her a princess to this land?" said Dante

"**No not the human demon world princess of the Frost kingdom all we are doing is returning our princess back to her world she was born from." Said Frost**

"Well well well that something very new to me so why now why take her home now hmmmm." Said Dante

**"Because our king and Queen die and it is role as princess to take her throne as Princess**** of Ice." Said Frost 2**

"Well killing her human family is going to make her join you think again she live with human all her life and going to hell is going to make her feel better come on think guys." Said Dante as his arms were cross.

**"****He right Ice,**** Cold what are ****you ****going to do make your niece go to hell or not I really don't care." Said Dantess as he smiled.**

The two frosts looked at each other then look at their Niece then back at each other then Ice the tall Frost nod his head "**Son of Sparda we ask of you to help us restore our kingdom."**

"Heh sorry but I got a son to train." Said Dante

**"Grrrr damn you the only time were not trying to hunt you down you refuse to help us!" yell Cold**

"Well it not like I don't trust you I'm a demon too well half but I got a job to finish." Said Dante

**"And what job is that son of Sparda?" ask Ice**

Dante point Naruto "This kid take him away from the village and adopted him as my own he a demon too he got Kyuubi within him."

**"KYUUBI!!!" Yell Ice and Cold**

"What are you two piss about?" said Dante

**"Kyuubi the nine tails' fox leader of fire elements demons much like our ice friend here but Kyuubi is a prince." Said GoganDantess**

"So Naruto is a prince too since the fox trap within well he is kyuubi and kyuubi is Naruto." Said Dante

**"Ahh****yes which bring us to the problem**** what should we do?" said Dantess**

**All three demons pause right there and then until a voice spoke ****"**Um Mr. Dante Naruto is a froze."

All turn and look and saw Naruto was all blue all sweat drop as Dante said "Oops I knew I forgot something he still a kid."

**Hours later inside a cave**

Naruto woke up feeling something warm near him he open his eyes to see a girl very close to him in a hug was a sleep. The two were in cover as the fireplace burn big and bight Naruto got up to Dante eating pizza (where he got it I don't know).

"Hey Kid your up I see your not all blue good don't want my student to be nothing but a froze stick." Said Dante as he took another bit of his pizza.

"Where are we and who is this?" ask Naruto

"That the girl you save she a princess her name is Haku kid she'll be with us for along time kid." Said Dante

Naruto grab a pizza from Dante box and ate it "So sensei where they demon guy you were fighting?"

"He run away like a wuss." Lie Dante

"Really?" smiled Naruto

"Nah just messing with ya kid we made a deal." Said Dante

"What kind of a deal?" ask Naruto

"If I can get you and Princess over to master your demonic powers by the time you become 12 the they promise to make give Haku and you a warm welcome at home." Said Dante

"Huh what do you mean by that?" said Naruto

Dante chuckle "Well you have to see in six years Naruto starting tomorrow I'm were going to train a lot!"

"Training awww man I hate doing work!" said Naruto

"Oh kid this training will make you strong like me and you can use devil trigger." Said Dante

"What that?" ask Naruto

"Kid that best part being half demon tomorrow you and Haku training with master Dante starts!" said Dante as he thought back at the talk he have with the Frosts.

_Dante Flash Back_

_Everyone enter the large cave as Dante start to a fire for Naruto to warm up his sword grow red when he swing it fire was there in the pack of wood he put there as he laid Naruto down near it heat up._

_"Now what where were we?" said Dante_

_**"Ok son of Sparda here the deal Kyuubi have always been a pain in the ass in our world **__**for years **__**but maybe if this kid**__** of yours kyuubi host and**__** maybe that dumb old married thing can work." Said Cold**_

_"What Naruto marry Haku?" ask Dante_

_Cold nod his head "__**Yes a few thousand years back our king made a deal with Kyuubi father his oldest son will marry**__** our **__**king first born daughter which was Haku and**____** Haku mother is half demon like you which why she look**__**s**__** human**__** and **__**yet no**__** demon on her?" **_

_"Well that how half demons are we took more looks on our __mother's__ heh." Said Dante as he put a cover on Naruto._

_"__**So is it a yes or no?" ask GoganDantess**_

_"Yes and no look my job is to train the kid not the girl plus I'm not getting pay by you guys too." Said Dante_

_Then Cold toss Dante a ice bag when Dante open the bag Gem and crystals were inside the beautiful gems and crystal have ever see in his life. Dante smiled and sighs Ice look at__ Dante "__**Well?"**_

_Dante smiled "Give anther bag and the deal is sit but I promise you the kids sooner or later will have to __protect__ them __self's__ sooner then you think when training comes."_

_Cold shot an ice bag from his claws at Dante this time the gems were bigger Dante smiled and nod his head as Ice and Cold vanish into the ice corner of the cave._

_"__**You better keep the princess safe Dante or hells winter comes early for you." Said Ice**_

_**GoganDantess bow his head "Dante was it…next time I will enjoy our next fight my friend until then do keep the children safe from harm ways please."**_

_"Don't worry I was a kid too once…well all time__ anyway__." Dante chuckle_

_GoganDantess vanish into a black mist as he lower him self down to the fall going back home as he smiled Dante "__**I'll see that you keep your promise boy."**_

_End of Dante Flash back_

**End of Chapter**

**Ok Everyone I know changing things is a bit un fair but hey that how ****Remixes**** are ok Now Naruto and Haku will be going to American with Dante and start their Devil hunting with him on the next Chapter and they will meet GoganDantess again as he will challenge Naruto the Prince to a fight and one of Dante old ****enemies**** will make appears and fight them now who will it be?**

**Phantom****-The Giant Fire Spider Boss from Devil may cry 1 and 2**

**Griffon-the Giant boss bird from devil may cry 1 and 2**

**Shadow-The Sub-boss shadow Cat (I hate that damn thing lol)**

**Death Scythe-another sub-zero (I really hate but love kicking its ass)**

**The Nightmare-The Boss that forms your deepest and darkest nightmares come to life.**

**One of these ****enemies**** will help Naruto awaken his devil /demon powers pick two for our fire demon prince Naruto.**

**NarutoXHaku is the main pair in this story not sure to add another girl in there. Haku would freak out and go demon on that girl ass lol.**

**And Now the Weapons**

**Naruto will get?**

**Agni and Rudra-two brothers of fire and wind twins blade swords.**

**Nevan-The music is best in the battle to sing the enemy hearts lol**

**Haku Weapons-**

**Cerberus-**** Everyone know what they are best weapon for her.**

**Frost Orb-An orb that can turn into anything in a shape of a weapon.**

**Guns or no guns for Haku and Naruto?**

**Well that it guys hope you enjoy my new chapter of the remixes of my first story**** and for those who told me to delete my story or say I'****m a bad story maker****….Fuck you bye guys.**

Ps:Should my story be this long each chapter???


	2. Chapter 2

**New Demon Clan ReDux**

**I don't anyone but Yulaw my Occ**

**Chapter Two-****The ****Awaken and The Date**

**At the airport near Japan**

Dante Naruto and Haku took a boat from the land of waves to Japan a very large city with a lot lots of people moving around in the city. But Dante made sure Naruto and Haku stay close him as he grab the two by the arms and had them on his should as he walked inside a very large store getting the two new clothed to wear in American.

"Hey anyone here!" Yell Dante

Then a voice spoke "Yes hello good Sir what is it you need for today?" ask a women in blue dress.

"These two kids need some clothed to fit their style." Said Dante as He point at them.

"My oh my indeed these two need some new clothed indeed come this way children." Said the kind women.

After what was like two hours or less Naruto and Haku came out from the back room dress in new clothed.

Naruto wore a dark red shirt with a dark blue T-shirt over it he wore black pants with dark red lining at the side. Haku wore a dark blue dress not a big dress but one with style that fit her well under her dress she have black pants much like Naruto but no red lining on hers.

Dante smiled "Bingo!"

Dante pay for their clothed and left the store Naruto and Haku follow Dante a few moments later they arrived at the airport. Naruto and Haku was surprise since this is they first time seeing large metal birds and many many people were all there talking watching the TV and eating in peace.

"Um Mr. Dante where are we I never see this place before in my life." Said Haku

Dante smiled "Well were very far from yours and Naruto village this is JAPAN! They big city but were not home yet were going to American where my home is."

"American?" said both Naruto and Haku

"Yeah American the best place to buy Pizza and where I do my work the most kids." Said Dante

Dante bought their airplane tickets and got on the plane to American when Naruto and Haku got on the plane everyone was very kind to Naruto the most since he was younger then Haku.

Once the plane took off into the air Haku and Naruto looked down at the small ground as they fly far into the sky Naruto look down and saw his village down below. He smiled and yells "BYE VILLAGE!!!"

During the flight Haku enjoy watching the movie as Dante and Naruto fall asleep during it for eight hours they finally landed in the land of American.

It was night during the time and Haku was asleep after enjoying the movie Dante carry her and Naruto follow him.

**Parking lot**

Dante motorcycle was there he put Naruto and Haku inside the side of the bike in the extra side of the bike. When Dante started his bike he drove off fast and Quick Naruto enjoy the ride very much and ask Dante to go faster. By the time Dante came to his store Devil Never Cry both Naruto and Haku was asleep Dante carry both of him inside his store and put them in his bed in his bedroom upstairs of the store.

Dante went back downstairs smiled "Heh now I feel like my old man now a father heh."

Dante sat down in his chairs as the phone ring he answer it "Devil Never Cry"

**Next day**

Naruto woke up by the sound of the door bell of the store he got out of bed and went downstairs and see a lady shadow be hide the door as he could hear the lady spoke "Dante are you there I know you're here your bike is here!"

Naruto open the door and look up to see a lady with red and blue eyes she had what look like a small scar across her face. Her hair was much like Hinata but black not blue on her back was a very large weapon.

She saw Naruto and smiled at him "Who are you little girl"

"Naruto my name who are you Ms?" ask Naruto

"Lady…Call me Lady." Said Lady

She walked in and looked around and yells "DANTE ARE YOU HERE!!!"

"Man where is that lazy dumb! Leaving a kid alone too." Said Lady

Lady sat down on the couch as she looked at Naruto was looking back at her "What something wrong?"

Naruto smiled "Your pretty Lady."

Lady chuckle "Thank you Naruto why are you here in Dante place?"

"Mr. Dante took me in he also took Haku-chan with us." Said Naruto

Lady smiled and pat Naruto on the head "_So Dante adopt this kids huh well show he got a kind heart for a demon."_

"So Who Haku?" ask Lady

Then they hear a yawn upstairs and a voice "Naruto-kun Dante-san where are you guys?"

"Down here Haku-chan!" Yell Naruto

Haku came down stairs "Um hi Ms."

"Where Dante leaving two kids alone isn't like him to do that?" said Lady

Then the door open up as Dante walked inside with bags in his arms "Oh Lady."

"There you are where were you!" yell Lady

"What I was gone for a bit for the kids something wrong?" said Dante as he put the bags down on his desk.

"Yeah leaving children alone in your shop when demons could attack them anytime!" said Lady

Dante smiled at Naruto and pat his and Haku head "These two I'm not worry about them they can't take care of them self when I'm gone for just an hour."

Lady sighs and punch Dante in the head "You jackass next time tell me."

"What you want to babysit them? Ask Dante

"Naruto pull Dante coat as Dante looked down at Naruto "What did you get us!"

Dante smiled and pull out from the bag two jewel amulets with each stone inside it was ice blue and fire orange Naruto smiled and knew they were for Naruto Haku since tomorrow was the 25 Christmas. Naruto nod his head as he pull on his and give Haku hers.

The two bow their heads to Dante and said "Thank you Mr. Dante"

Dante smiled "Glad you two like them I made those when you two was asleep now what do you want Lady?"

Lady smiled "Well I came to ask for some-

"If you want me to kill a demon for you I'm not going to do it." Said Dante

Lady ,Naruto and Haku sweat drop at Dante comment as he sat down in his chairs he look at his books Lady got mad "Oh come on Dante please just one demon."

"What demon is it?" said Dante

"Can't really say it wear a goat skull as a mask and with scythes and they a big one a very big one please could you." Said Lady giving him the puppy eyes.

"A scythe you say well maybe I can that if I get pay." Said Dante as he grins at her.

"Ok what do you want." Said Lady

"Pizza and ice cream for the kids and an extra large pizza for me." He smiled

Lady sighs "Man is pizza all you care about as a devil hunter?"

"Well then your done with a job it can make you empty in the stomach so where are the demons?" said Dante.

"Well they in this area just don't know where they been a lot of murders too and most of the them are children Dante." Said Lady as she looked Naruto and Haku.

Dante got out from his chairs and grab his sword "They here."

Naruto eyes widen as the floor start to form out a mud like clay as he could he could hears the screams of children men and women as it form into a giant gun like thing.

"Naruto Haku stay back!" said Dante

"**Hahahahahahhahahahahaha!!"**

A goat like grim reaper appear from the walls holding a scythe as he laugh at them "**Flesh meat!"**

"Oh I see what you mean Lady I met these two before." Said Dante as he took out his two guns.

Naruto and Haku hide under the couch as Dante run toward Death Scythe shot at Death scythe but he block the bullets with his scythe and toss a scythe at Dante. Dante duck down swing his sword at death scythe but the Nightmare grab Dante arm with his blog arm trying to absorb him but Naruto got out of the couch and push Dante from the Nightmare gasps.

"NARUTO!" Yell Haku

"Damnit!" said Dante

Lady shot her guns at Nightmare but got knot out when the Nightmare smack her on the head with a powerful arm. Haku run toward the Nightmare try to get Naruto out but Death Scythe pin her down by summoning three scythe blades that pin her arms and neck.

"Naruto…."said Haku

**Inside the Nightmare core**

Naruto fall down deep inside the darkness of the night as Naruto open his eyes to see he was back at his village and everything was on fire. And people were screaming and yelling "Demon monsters!!!"

Then they stop and looked at Naruto then suddenly weapon appears in their hands and point at Naruto "Demon die monster!"

Naruto run like they no tomorrow "_No not again Dante promise no more of this I want a family I want a friend I want a home I WANT MY OWN LIFE!!!!"_

Then when one of the village hit Naruto in the head with knife inside his head the pain was very real Naruto fled the knife goes deep inside his skull. Naruto saw blood come down his face everything was going black so much blood was coming from his skull. Naruto fled his life was about to end right there and then until he heard a voice in his head.

**"Kid ****it's**** not real."**

"Huh who there?"

**"Kid its not real none of it your not in your damn village your inside the Nightmare now wake up you weak half demon!"**

"Not real but I can feel the pain its hurt a lot I'm dyeing now my life is over."

**"No! Your life is now at its ends not when you're my new body NOW WAKE UP!"**

"I can't the pain it too much they hate me they hate all me even when I come back they will still hate me."

**"No shit kid of course they will hate you're a demon**** but be strong young one show no weakness."**

"How can when I'm always fearing for my life no one cares about me only Dante did and he gone I'm all alone in my world."

**"You fool their Haku."**

Naruto open his eyes to see a red giant Fox looking down at him smiling at him Naruto still had a knife inside his head his face cover in blood.

**"As long as my soul is fuse with yours there no way in hell I will die like a human!" said Kyuubi**

"Kyuubi?" said Naruto

Kyuubi smiled at his host "**Kid let give you a small amount of my power to woke you up you have two things in this world that need you."**

"Two things?" said Naruto

**"That Ice Princess and Dante."**

"Haku and Dante." Said Naruto

**"Are they not your family now or you still ****thinking ****you're**** all ****alone?****" Said Kyuubi**

"No I'm not Haku and Dante need me I want to be strong never to hide or run away from anyone I want to crush all who wants to hurt my friends!" yell Naruto

**"Would you even give up your soul?" said Kyuubi**

"If it means to protect Haku-chan and Dante-san then YES!" said Naruto as he smiled at the giant Fox.

"**Naruto I will give you the power you need but remember your words for in sometime soon or much later I want your soul kid don't worry since you and I are the same no harm will come to your soul but I will take control of your body and clam Haku as mine!" said Kyuubi**

"WHAT YOU CAN DO THAT HAKU-CHAN IS MIN-

**"Is your what kid come on tell me I want to it what you got to say to your big inner ****demon?****" Said Kyuubi as he chuckle at Naruto.**

"HAKU IS MINE!!!!" Yells Naruto

**"For how long Naruto your human body is not immortal unless I made it immortal but I'm not trying to seal your girl since you and I are in the same body and soul but be ****wanted**** they are many who will try to clam Haku as they boy!" said Kyuubi**

"Never if they touch I'll cut them in half and freed them to you." Said Naruto

**"Oooo I give food by giving my host my power mmmmm sound like a good deal hahahahhaha!" laugh Kyuubi.**

"Give me Power." Said Naruto

**"Huh didn't h****ear you small human." Kyuubi moc****k Naruto**

"I said give me Power!!!" Yell Naruto

Kyuubi smiled "**So be it but remember my words Naruto."**

Kyuubi raise his paw at Naruto as energy shot at Naruto into his body as his chest where the seal was change to Kyuubi seal the seal of the foxs. Naruto body become completely red growing with Malice as a shield of his body.

Naruto roar out loud as he disappears when he did Kyuubi smiled be hide the cage and thought "_**Naruto my host your going to be very useful to me they one thing I need to do before I give you all my power kid."**_

**Outside the Nightmare**

Dante was still fighting Death Scythe the fight was close Dante duck and avoid his scythe as Death took Dante sword attacks like nothing he still worry about Naruto for he was inside the nightmare. Then Death scythe rush toward Dante and stab him with the scythe in his chest nailing Dante to the wall Lady was still knot out and Naruto was trap inside the Nightmare and Haku was pin down too.

Then Dante body grow dark red as he was about to go devil trigger when the Nightmare start to scream out loud as something from within start to make it hot as bubble appear on it liquid body. Then suddenly boom! The Nightmare blew up into pieces all over the place cover with it blood and liquid over the place.

In the middle of the room was Naruto body growing with pure malice's on his body with one tails be hide him. When Death Scythe saw him he dash toward Naruto with great force and toss his Scythes at him. But Naruto tail smack the scythe away from him when he got close to Naruto he perform a kick-13 on him and with a few punches and kicks to his goat skull then Naruto jump up in the high and swing his foot down hard on Death Scythe Goat Skull breaking it up. When Nauto did Death Skull break apart as it's and scream and laugh vanishing to the floors and taking the Nightmare with it.

**"Hahahahahahahaha!" It's Laugh**

Dante got off the wall but his coat didn't he went over to Haku and pick the Scythes off her as she ran toward Naruto and hug.

"Naruto you saved us thank you!" said Haku she hug Naruto very tight as his red energy went away Lady woke up to see Haku hugging Naruto and Dante pick the reminds of Death Scythe goat skull.

"To be slay or not to be slay that is the question oh well." Said Dante as he tosses the skull out of the window very very far away.

Lady look around green blood and skulls pieces and scythe were everywhere "Dante what happen?"

"Well we took care of those demons thanks to Naruto now where our pizza and ice creams?" said Dante

"Haku…..your safe." Said Naruto

"Of course I am thanks to you Naruto what was that?" ask Haku

"Devil Trigger." Said Dante

"Devil trigger?" ask both Naruto and Haku

"Yeah it's like this!" said Dante

Dante went Devil trigger his cover was demonic like with red and black wings with horns as his size. (Think of Dante Devil Trigger from 1 and 3.) With his skin all red and black with lighting covering his body. Dante switch back to his human form.

"Um Mr. Dante." ask Naruto

"Yeah kid?" said Dante

"CAN I HAVE GUNS LIKE YOURS!!!" Yell Naruto as everyone but Dante and Naruto sweat drop.

Dante smiled "Sure."

Lady and Haku sweat drop even more as the boys were laughing together.

**Five years later**

_Naruto and Haku became Dante best students in devil hunting even trough they know their hunting their own kind. The ones they fought were evil and try to kill them knowing Haku was the frost Princess they still keep to murder the princess which they failed multiple times. During the years of training with Dante Naruto control more and more of his devil trigger he gain a new form from his devil trigger when he turn eight. Most of the time when everyone not hunting or on the job Naruto would take Haku on a date every time Dante don't have a mission to do._

_When Naruto first beat the Nightmare and death scythe Dante gave Naruto his weapon he need for his devil hunts. Agni and Rudra the two weapons he had when he fought his brother Vergil years ago when he gave Naruto the two weapons they talked to him which Naruto didn't mind at all but Dante did__. And for Haku being the Princess he gave her a frost orb he found during one of his devil hunters._

_Naruto got his two guns from Dante he made for Naruto which he named Minato and Kushina after his mother and father he love him dearly. Much like Dante guns but they shot more bullets then they should and have a laser target and Naruto don't need bullet for this guns._

_Using his charka __is__ the bullet charka bullets Dante explain to Naruto how he __uses__ his guns. Haku for hers guns she didn't get any guns but an arrow an Ice arrow a good weapon for her which she did like very much Naruto made them from a Ice demon dragon fangs and tail__ as a late birthday gift for her._

**And now in the present time six years have gone by since Dante made the deal with Ice and Cold.**

**"Dante time up." Said a unknown voice**

Dante was sitting his chair in his shop reading a Manga called Reiko Zombie Shop when a demon appear from the wall he had white hair with reds of his hair wearing a demonic like armor his bottom mouth was color red as he bow to Dante.

"Ahh…Gogan what bring you here?" said Dante as he read his book.

**"Six years have past and yet I can feel a strong energy in these rooms of this shop tell me why?" ask Gogan.**

"Because Naruto and Haku were making out and now their on a date I know the deal Dantess just tell the frost brothers to wait alittle longer." Said Dante

GoganDantess chuckle "**Well well well the prince and princess are close together very very good this make the wedding much more easy then the brothers thought very well I shall tell them to wait but not before I have my rematch with you."**

Dante put his book down and pick up his sword and smiled "Come and get it."

Gogan dash at Dante and attack him with a powerful swing of his sword but Dante block it with his sword very quickly. He kicks Gogan in the face and shot his guns at him but Gogan had a shield that protects him from harm.

"Hey no fair!" said Dante

"**"Not fair you say Dante tsk tsk tsk you should know guns won't work on a demon at my level now fight me with swords not guns boy." Said GoganDantess**

Dante use stringer on GoganDantess but miss when Gogan step side and kick Dante in the face hard knotting him back. Dante swing his sword at Gogan blocking Dante attack Gogan smiled and laugh at Dante mocking him "You can that sword skills please!"

Dante kick Gogan in the stomach and swing his sword on Gogan face which he miss he was an inch close to his face. Dante as he cut some of Gogan long white hair.

"Heh very well you win for now until round three." Said GoganDantess

**"So Dad this is Dante the one you told me about?" said unknown voice**

Dante looked at his door to a boy in his teens about Naruto age but three or two years his eyes were yellow like a cat eyes mix with human eyes. His hair long and black like a raven feather his clothed he wore were all black with dark red pants his sword was on his back it was a Japanese sword Katana but longer and the steel of the sword was black.

**"Yes Yulaw this is Dante." Said Dantess**

"You have a son?" ask Dante

**"Yes I'm very much a good father to my son Yulaw he very skill in sword fight which bring me here also." Said GoganDantess**

He gives Dante a letter from the third Hokage Sarutobi "**Was in your mail box." Said ****Yulaw**

_Dear Dante_

_"I wish to inform you that __Chuinn__ exams will take place in left village by tomorrow I was hoping you could bring __Naruto__ back for this time of the years. I know my job for you is done but I really wish to see __Naruto__ one more time so if you could bring __Naruto__ back to his village just this once also if __Naruto__ must access this he must have a three man squad meaning you and __Naruto__ and two others members."_

_From the third __Hokage_

Dante sighs "Well guess you don't mind if I take your son with me Dantess?"

The demonic swordsmen smiled at Dante "**No I don't mind that the reason I bring him here to aid you and the children."**

**"Yeah so what are the two?" ask ****Yulaw**

"HEY DANTE-SAN WERE BACK!!!!"

"They are right there Yulaw." Said Dante

GoganDantess vanish and smiled "**Have fun son."**

**"Dad wait****damnit****!"**

"Who are you?" said Naruto

Yulaw looked Naruto and Haku and sighs **"Call me ****Yulaw**** but my mother call me Yu"**

"Yu cute name." said Haku she giggle making Yulaw blush and Naruto chuckle.

"Naruto Yulaw is our new member in devil never cry." Said Dante

Naruto smiled and shook Yulaw hand um or claws "Nice to meet ya name Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto wore a dark red coat like dante but was dark blue inside his coat his hair was like Dante very much but still blonde. A black shirt he wore with his coat and boots also.

Haku wore black boots with a mist blue shirt with dark blue pants she wore a ice ear rings on her ears her arms was wrap around Naruto arm she was very happy with Naruto as Yulaw can tell by looking at them.

Yulaw bow his head "**Nice to meet you Princess ****Haku**** and Prince ****Naruto****."**

Naruto smiled at Yulaw "Tell me how good are you in a sword fight?"

Yulaw gave Naruto a evil smiled as he draw his sword "**is that a challenge I smelled." **

**End of chapter one**

**Ok everyone short I made it short.**

**Yulaw**** (my ****occ****) will join ****Naruto**** and ****Haku**** in the ****chuinn**** exams unlike ****Naruto**** he loves to picking a fight with anyone who is strong.**

**Naruto**** will get another girl but I'm not telling you who ****heh**** and its not ****Hinata**** or Sakura or ****Ino****Anko**

**As for ****Yulaw**** well**** since he over 10,000**

**Shizune****-**

**Tayuya****-**

**Temari****-**

**And ****Naruto**** will get a new friend in the fire demons and people if you know who it is good for you and ****Haku**** will meet her two frost uncles again in the next chapter.**

**And people who don't like my story or think its bad don't tell me about OK!**


End file.
